My Best Friend (Eduardo x Jon)
by twoxfictionalxlesbians
Summary: Jon had been abused by Eduardo for what seems like centuries, what could make the final straw? Eddsworld Tw: Abuse, Violence, suicide, rape.


Jon may not have been a true genius, but staring blankly in the reflective surface of his mirror- at his blackened eye, he knew this was anything but right. He brought a hand up to the swollen area surrounding what probably could be considered an eye and winced at the pain that suddenly followed. What else had he expected to happen? "Ouch." He said, not realizing those words actually even got past his lips.

"Jon?" Shit, Mark had heard his cry of pain. Jon quickly began sloppily smearing skintone makeup onto the bruised patches that littered his skin. "Y-yeah mark?" He called out, stammering from nervousness as he examined his handiwork. It would be sufficient enough, though messily completed. "Eduardo wants you, said something about a missing can or something. I dunno, I'm just the messenger." Mark replied. Jon didn't answer, he also didn't open the bathroom door until he was sure the sound of Mark's footsteps were faint enough for him to not turn back and see him.

When he finally creaked open the door and cautiously poked his head out, Eduardo was facing him. "What's taking you so long!?" He demanded to know, taking Jon by the front of his shirt. Jon, thrown into a panic shook his head with words caught in his throat. He was choking on the words- drowning in them as he braced himself for Eduardo's poison filled hit.

The first wave of agony was like being slammed into by a baseball bat, after Eduardo's fist thrust into his abdomen; that was going to bruise. "Now come on, you were supposed to be in my room an hour ago take that hit as a lesson of punctuality." Eduardo scoffed, dragging Jon along by his slender wrist.

Jon kept his gaze down, tears welling up. Was he really going to let this happen again and again? Then it hit him, what else could he do? He wasn't strong or confident, he couldn't overthrow the hierarchy of the house with a single blow. He would have no choice but to either take his own life or… or live like this for the rest of it.

Once inside of Eduardo's rather messy room, Jon was pushed to the floor. All at once he felt the air from his lungs leave and he gasped to catch his breath as Eduardo's laugh echoed in his ear. "P-Please…" He whimpered out, tearing up. He was then brought up by the collar of his shirt and thrown onto the bed. He actually thought being thrown onto the softer surface was fun and a giggle passed his lips, completely forgetting his situation for a moment of joy.

Eduardo approached him slowly, crawling on top of him and whispering lowly into his ear. "Tell me, what's so goddamn funny. Huh?" He whispered, biting on Jon's neck every now and then, though not out of need. It was to make Jon feel pain, the sadist enjoyed hearing him squeal and complain of the pain.

The only problem with this was, Jon was neither a masochist nor his beloved. Jon felt nothing for him but the caring nature of a best friend, not just a friend. Eduardo on the other hand was a sadist with a heart that ached for the man below him. He had been accused on multiple accounts of abusing Jon, to which he would be defensive and furious.

Jon squirmed beneath him for a moment or two before relaxing and letting Eduardo do as he pleased, he made a noise every now and then but for the most part was quiet. It was when Eduardo began to undress him that he squirmed some more, only to be hit three or four more times- he had lost count. Jon looked up at him with pleading eyes and shook his head. "Please… Please Eduardo." He begged, resting hands on the man's cheeks to try and persuade him.

The gentle touch of the man below Eduardo had actually touched him, not physically persay, but emotionally. He cracked a genuine smile, the words going in one ear and out the other as he leaned in to kiss him more gently. Jon pulled away and looked to the side, which caused a fist to impact his jaw and split his lip. He cried out in pain, tears finally dripping down his purpled cheeks. He felt hopeless, just laying there as Eduardo undressed him. This wasn't the first time this has happened, but this was the first time Jon had ever given up on fighting back.

Laying limply, lifelessly, he took every harsh hit and every lustful thrust with closed eyes and small noises. Against his will he felt pressure building in his lower abdomen and he bit his broken lip with a wince. He refused to yell out like he had before, never again would he let his abuser get the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Eduardo on the other hand had him gripped tightly in his arms, kissing up and down his neck between rough thrusts into Jon. His low moans were almost feral sounding inside his chest, it would have been an attractive attribute to his overall persona if he had not been so awful of a person. Between those animal like grunts he slid his hands down to Jon's hips and dug his nails in until he heard him squeak from the pain. This noise sent him over the edge and he was pounding into Jon as fast as he could move.

Jon began squirming as he felt the spread of warm liquid across his stomach and Eduardo filling him from the inside. He hated this part, it was always so messy- so... uncomfortable. Eduardo held him down and forced him to be filled with his seed until he was finished. He then retracted his member and pulled Jon off of his bed. "go clean up, fuckin idiot."

With that, Jon fled forgetting his clothes to lock himself in the bathroom. This seemed to be a daily ritual- the beatings… the unreciprocated affections and unwanted sex. It was all so much to handle and this had to be the last time. He didn't know what to do but he couldn't let this happen to him again. He took Eduardo's advice and slid into a bath to wash up. He felt disgusting- disgusted with his own soiled body.

The more he thought about Eduardo, the more his precious will to live began to slip away from him, sliding right through his tired fingers. As tears soaked his swollen cheeks he plugged in a hair dryer and held it above the water, attempting to find any reason to live before taking his life. Finding none, he dropped it into the water, letting the electricity flow throughout his body and eventually leave him deceased in a dark room within a house where the power had gone out.

His best friend would never hurt him again.


End file.
